Roxas, Axel y el misterio de los plátanos
by Arlenis
Summary: Un día de pronto a Roxas le da por cuestionarse su sexualidad, y Axel, Demyx y Zexion se ven involucrados. Y unos plátanos.


– Axel ... Creo que soy gay- dijo Roxas de repente.  
Con un helado de sal marina en la boca Axel lo miró extrañado.

– ¿Y por qué crees que eres gay? –preguntó sacándose el helado de la boca. Le parecía extraño que alguien en su situación se parase a cuestionar su sexualidad, después de todo, vivían en un castillo del que no podían salir y en el cual sólo había dos mujeres: Xion, la cual no le parecía atractiva a nadie, y Larxene, una maniaca asexuada.

– Pues ... ayer tuve un sueño. – ¿Y de que iba?  
– Te lo puedes imaginar, ¿no?

La mirada de Axel le indicó a Roxas que no podía esperar nada de la imaginación de Axel, así que con un suspiro confesó que había tenido un sueño erótico con Saïx.

– ¡¿Saïx? –exclamó Axel horrorizado. Todos sabían que Saïx era, diciéndolo sin rodeos, la putilla del jefe. Axel había tenido la desgracia de verlos en acción y había tenido pesadillas por ello durante semanas.

– ¿Crees que estoy enamorado de Saïx por soñar con él?¿Tú qué crees?  
– Bueno, yo nunca he soñado con Saïx, así que ...  
– ¡Me refiero a que si piensas que por soñar con él estoy enamorado de él! –gritó Roxas desesperado.  
– Ah –musitó Axel rascándose la cabeza–. No sé, supongo, ¿no? Supongo que tu subconsciente te está diciendo que sientes algo por Saïx, o por lo menos que quieres que te haga guarradas, ¿lo captas?  
– Lo capto, lo capto –dijo Roxas mirando al horizonte sin punto fijo–. Te dejo, me voy a ... conseguir corazones.  
– ¡Roxas! –exclamó Axel cuando este se levantó y salió corriendo– ¡Roxas!

Justo cuando Roxas desapareció tras una esquina del salón, apareció Demyx, que al ver a Axel fue sonriente hacia él, jugueteando con uno de los cuchillos de Larxene.

– ¡Axel!¡Ya has vuelto de tu misión!  
– Si ... ¿Qué haces tú con uno de los cuchillos de Larxene?  
– Ah, se lo he robado. Cuando se pone plasta le robo cosas.  
– Ah ...  
– ¿Qué te pasa, Axel?¡Te veo decaído!¿Problemas del corazón? –dijo echándose a reír. – Si, que gracioso ...  
– Lo pillas, ¿no? La gracia está en que como no tenemos corazón ...

Al ver que Axel no reaccionaba Demyx se tornó serio. Era extraño que Axel no le hubiera mandando callar a estas alturas, cuando empezaba a explicar los chistes.

– En serio, Axel, dime que te pasa. Problemas matrimoniales con Roxas? –dijo sentándose a su lado.  
– Primero: no somos un matrimonio. Segundo: ¡Si! –gritó echándose a llorar sobre el hombro de Demyx– ¡Está enamorado de Saïx!  
– ¿De Saïx? –exclamó Demyx incrédulo.

– ¡De Saïx! ¿Que tiene él que no tenga yo el doble? ¡¿Es porque tiene una cicatriz? Las cicatrices son atractivas, lo entiendo. ¡Pero yo tengo un tatuaje en la cara!  
– No son tatuajes, te las pintas cada mañana.  
– Si, es que me dan miedo las agujas ...

Con cuidado Demyx se despegó del abrazo de Adel y se puso de pie.

– Axel, has de ser valeroso y confesarle tus sentimientos. Igual que yo hice con Zexión. – Oh, no. Por Tetsuya Nomura, ahora no –musitó Axel llevándose las manos a la cara.  
– Verás, te explicaré como Zexión y yo comenzamos a ser amantes. Era un caluroso día de verano cuando ...

– Demyx, por favor –le interrumpió Axel– Calla. Ya me lo has contado mil veces.  
– Es que es una historia más feliz que la tuya –se quejó Demyx frunciendo el ceño–. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?  
– Ha soñado con Saïx.  
– Bueno, eso no quiere decir nada.  
– Un sueño erótico.  
– Ah –exclamó Demyx.

Tras un silencio incómodo en el que ambos intentaron no imaginarse la escena del sueño, Demyx saltó y se puso de pie en el sofá gritándole a Axel que debía tener valor y decírselo a Roxas.

– ¿Y si me dice que no? –musitó Axel. Odiaba mostrarse indeciso, sobretodo delante de Demyx.  
– Entonces puedes dejar que un montón de sincorazones te coman.  
– Está bien. Lo voy a hacer –sentenció levantándose del sofá. Con decisión fue hacia final de la sala, hasta que se giró y le preguntó a Demyx si lo podía hacer por él.

Axel encontró a Roxas parado en mitad del pasillo, frente a la habitación de Zexión. Sigilosamente Axel se acercó a Roxas por atrás y le dijo, después de haber pensado mil maneras de iniciar la conversación:

– Ey ...  
Roxas se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y dejó escalar un gritito:

– ¡Axel! –exclamó mientras miraba hacia el otro lado del pasillo– ¿Qué haces aquí?  
– Esperas a alguien?  
– No, bueno, en realidad si, pero ...  
– Esperas a Saïx, ¿no?¡Para decirle que le quieres! Dónde está, que le voy a decir un par de cosas!

– Axel, ¿qué estás diciendo? – ¿Yo?¿Qué dices tú?  
– ¡Yo no digo nada!  
– ¿Qué dices?

– ¡Nada!  
– ¿Qué?  
– ¡Qué yo no digo nada! – ¿Nada de qué?  
– De lo que digo  
– ¿Qué dices?

– ¡Axel!  
– ¡Roxas!  
– ¿Qué quieres? -–gritó Roxas, harto de tanta tontería. – Nada  
– Pues me harías un gran favor si te fueras.

Axel abrió la boca para replicar, pero la mirada de Roxas le dijo por si sola que ira inútil intentarlo, así que se fue de allí. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Roxas no podía verlo escondido en tras la esquina del pasillo, se quedó allí a esperar.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona a la que Roxas estaba esperando no era otro que Zexión.

Axel salió corriendo del Castillo, hizo un agujero negro-teletransportador, fue a la Torre de la estación de Villa Crepúsculo, se llevó las manos a la boca para ampliar el volumen de su voz y gritó:

– ¡¿QUE COÑO HACEN ZEXIÓN Y ROXAS JUNTOS?  
– ¡¿DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO? –gritó Demyx desde la plaza de la Estación.  
– ¡ACABO DE VER A ROXAS ENTRAR EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ZEXIÓN!¡CON EL! ¡LOS DOS SOLOS!  
– IMPOSIBLE! –chilló Demyx– ¡¿QUE VAN A HACER ESOS DOS SOLOS?  
– PUES POR LA ACTITUD DE ROXAS NADA BUENO SE PUEDE ESPERAR DE ESE ENCUENTRO –gritó Axel antes de crear otro agujero que lo teletransportara a la plaza. – ¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR, TÍO?  
– Demyx, no grites,estoy a tu lado ahora.  
– Perdón, pero no me creo que Roxas y Zexión estén juntos ahora mismo en su habitación... solos.

Axel miró hacia el horizonte seriamente. Sin volver la cabeza hacia Demyx dijo:

– Vayamos pues a ver que traman. – ¡Vayamos!

Demyx abrió un agujero negro y aparecieron en el cuarto de Zexión, pillando por sorpresa a este y a Roxas, que estaban comiendo plátanos. Roxas escondió rápidamente el plátano tras su espalda, pero Zexión se lo llevó a la boca y empezó a comérselo.

– ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –chilló Roxas rojo cual tomate.  
– ¡Zexión, que haces con este aquí! –exclamó Demyx con una voz extremadamente aguda.  
– Roxas me pidió ayuda –contestó Zexión con la boca llena.  
– ¿Y tú, el caritativo Zexión aceptaste? –dijo Axel con sorna.  
– Quid pro quo.  
– ¿Qué te pidió? –preguntó Axel mirando a Roxas, que había tirado el plátano por una ventana.  
– ¡No lo digas, Zexión!¡O te juro que se lo contaré a todo el mundo!  
– ¡Date por muerto como lo cuentes! –le amenazó Zexión, blandiendo el plátano.  
– ¿Contar qué? –lloriqueó Demyx.

Zexión miró a Demyx y salió corriendo de la habitación. Sin perder un segundo, Demyx salió corriendo tras este gritando su nombre.

Cuando ya no se oyeron más gritos, Roxas dio un paso hacia delante con la intención de salir de la habitación, pero Axel se puso enfrente de él y le cerró el paso.

– ¿Qué hacíais con los plátanos? –preguntó Axel acercándose a Roxas.  
– Nada  
– "Comerlos" habría sido una respuesta más convincente. Ahora sé que era algo vergonzoso.  
– No ...  
– ¿Qué hacíais? –preguntó Axel poniendo morritos– ¿Y haré lo que me pidas?

Roxas lo miró seriamente unos segundos antes de preguntar:

– Lo que te pida  
– Si  
– Estaba practicando.  
– Practicando qué?  
– Como hacer ... como hacer una ... una mamada.

Axel se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que decidió que efectivamente no había oído mal.

– ¡¿Qué? –exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás– ¡¿Para qué?  
– ¡¿Cómo que para qué? –gritó Roxas– ¡¿Tú qué crees, idiota?

Roxas empezó a andar dando pisotones al suelo, pero Axel lo cogió por la capucha y lo tiró sobre la cama de Zexión. Colocándosela encima de él para que no pudiera salir le recordó que no le había dicho qué era lo que quería a cambio. Roxas intentó huir, pero Axel lo sujetó por las muñecas y lo obligó a tumbarse sobre la cama.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Roxas? –susurró Axel sensualmente. – Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Axel se echó hacia atrás de la sorpresa. No había esperado que Roxas fuese a ser tan directo. Antes le estaba tomando el pelo, no esperaba esa respuesta.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó seriamente.  
– Quiero comprobar una cosa –dijo Roxas incorporándose sobre la cama– Quiero comprobar si estoy enamorado de ti o no.  
– ¿De mí?  
– Eso es lo que quiero comprobar, si lo que siento por ti es amor o no. Soñé contigo ayer (si, no fue con Saïx, fue contigo, no pongas esa cara) y quería saber si es una señal.  
– ¿Una señal?  
– ¡De que puede que podamos sentir! Somos incorpóreos, se supone que no sentimos amor. Quiero saber si puedo sentir lo mismo que los demás aunque no tenga corazón.  
– ¿Los demás?  
– Los humanos de Villa Crepúsculo. Los he visto pasear, cogidos de la mano, diciéndose ñoñerías, y sentía envidia. Envidia porque ellos pueden sentir amor. Ellos están completos. Y si yo lo siento, el amor, entonces seré como ellos, estaré completo. Aunque no tenga un corazón, sabré que puedo sentir y no sentiré como si faltase algo dentro de mí.  
– Roxas, no sabia que tuvieras tal cacao mental.  
– A diferencia de otros, yo practico el deporte de pensar.

– No entiendo como el hecho de hacer el amor va a solucionarlo.  
– Quiero saber si lo que siento es lujuria o algo más.  
– No sé si  
– Por favor, Axel. No te cuesta nada, hazlo aunque sea como ... como amigo.  
– ¡Roxas, no hay manera posible de que pudiera hacer esto como un amigo! Además, tú eres mucho más que un amigo para mí. Yo te quiero. A pesar de no tener corazón te quiero.

– Pero ... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?¿Cómo sabes que es amor?  
– ¿Qué iba a ser si no?  
– ¡Pero no tenemos corazón!  
– El amor puede superar todas las barreras –sentenció Axel intentando sonar sabio. – Eso no explica que ...

Y como Axel no tenía la respuesta para su pregunta, besó al atónito Roxas. Y durante aquel primer beso, Roxas comprendió que no quería que Axel se apartara. Para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo, Roxas pasó sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

A los Pocos segundos Axel se cansó de besar a Roxas y pasó a algo más. Le bajó la cremallera de la gabardina y lo dejó desnudo de la parte de arriba. Empezó a recorrer el camino entre la boca de Roxas hasta su pecho a través de besos en el cuello que aumentaban la excitación de Roxas cada vez que los labios de Axel tocaban su piel. Cuando llegó al pecho empezó a juguetear con los pezones con la lengua y las manos. Roxas, rebosante de placer, dejó escapar un gemido que no hizo otra cosa que animar a Axel a dar el siguiente paso. Sin previo aviso le bajó los pantalones a Roxas, que se incorporó sobre la cama sorprendido por su inesperada desnudez.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Roxas alarmado.

Pero a Axel no le dio tiempo a responder, pues era de mala educación hablar con la boca llena. Poco tiempo diró Roxas antes de corretee en su boca. Con el único propósito de provocar a Roxas levantó la vista hacia este y se lamió lo que quedaba del "liquidillo del amorrrrr" en la comisura de sus labios, mientras sonreía pícaramente. Con un rápido movimiento le quitó a Roxas los pantalones. Así, pasó a preparar a Roxas por detrás. Al sentir los dedos de Axel dentro de él Roxas se encorvó sobre la cama y se mordió los labios para no gemir. Cuando acabó Axel de preparar a Roxas se bajó sus pantalones y penetró a Roxas hasta el fonndo. Roxas dejó escapar un grito, mezcla de dolor, placer y sorpresa que hizo a Axel comprender que había sido un poco brusco. Se acercó más hacia Roxas y dejó que este se agarrase a él por la espalda. Roxas escondió la cara en pelo de Axel mientras este seguía embistiendo con ímpetu contra Roxas. Axel se apartó un poco de Roxas para ver su expresión y le besó en los labios, mientras Roxas se aferraba él con fuerza. Y así llegaron los dos al clímax a la vez.

Unos minutos después Axel se levantaba de la cama mientras Roxas lo miraba entre las sábanas.

– ¿Sabes si me quieres ya? –preguntó Axel sin volverse.  
Roxas miró hacia el techo, se sonrojó aún más si era posible y respondió: – Yo por si acaso lo haría otra vez para asegurarme.

Axel se volvió hacia él riendo mientras se lanzaba sobre Roxas. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de como Zexión entraba en la habitación y decía "Me cago en vuestra puta madre! Lo habéis hecho en mi habitación? Me vais a limpiar las sábanas con la lengua, guarros de mierda!" hasta que Zexión hizo que Axel tuviera la cara de Demnas y Roxas lo sacó de la cama de una patada.


End file.
